


Whiskey

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bar Scene, Biker Bucky, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: Bucky and Steve stop in for a drink at the biker bar that you own in the city.





	Whiskey

You stood in the street and looked up at the new sign that was being hung up in front of the building.

_Howl at the Moon_

Your pride and joy. You smiled with a shake of your head. This bar had just started out a little hole in wall. Nobody knew about it, and you were barely making ends meet with only 2 people on staff. 

Now, it was a world-renowned biker bar. People from all over the globe have stopped in. You have worked hard to make it what it is. The many roaring engines from motorcycles and loud laughter rule this spot. 

It kept your life interesting.

The alcohol stays flowing all night long and the grill stays hot. Your most popular item on the menu? Beer served in buckets. You would be surprised at how many buckets these burly bikers can put away. 

Sing-a-longs, dance-offs and dirty humor keep your patrons coming back for more. Your lady bartenders have been known to jump on the bar to dance to some old rock n’ roll. Yourself included.

Ashley, your best friend, came up beside you and looked at the sign as well. “It looks fantastic.”

You poked her with your elbow, “Well I would hope you think so, you drew up the concept.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest and tipped her head, “I’m a genius.” 

You looked up at the black wolf, nose pointed up at a blue moon with a howl. It was really going to stand out at night when it was all lit up. 

“I just can’t wait for the second floor to be done.” You said as the two of you walked to the entrance. “Renovations are taking longer than I expected.”

You took out your keys and unlocked the doors. You flipped on the lights and headed to the bar. Ashley followed you and took out the inventory clipboard to see what liquor needed to be ordered. She looked up at you with a questioning stare, “What is taking so long up there?”

You shrugged, “Apparently, the city needs to come out and do some more inspections.” You bent down to start stacking the glasses, “They are trying to find anything they can to shut me down.” 

Ashley laughed, “They’re just mad because the stick they have up their asses prevents them from having a good time.” 

You couldn’t agree more.

* * *

The rowdy crowd was in full swing tonight. You were beyond certain that the building had reached max capacity but people were still piling in the door. 

“What are ya havin’?” you asked the guy who waiting to be served. You had to yell as loud as your voice was able too. 

“Two beers!” He yelled back, sliding cash across the bar. 

Pouring his drinks, you set them in front of him and tipped your head at him with a smile. 

Ashley hurried past you, raising the two pitchers of beer she had in her hands high above your head. You laughed when she paused to hip bump you. 

You looked to the other side of the bar where Cole, your other best friend, was flirting with a blonde. When he came over to where you were standing, you looked up at him, “Why are you leading that girl on?” you asked, pulling on the Miller Lite tap, filling a mug. “You and I both know that you are more likely going home with one these bearded studs, rather than big boobs blonde.” 

He laughed as you handed him the mug of beer, “Tips are better.” He blew you a kiss as he walked away. 

You shook your head as you turned back around. _Well hello_ …

Two large men had sat down on the stools at the far end. The blonde one was looking around, as he tapped his fingers on the bar. He was good looking with a clean-shaven face and his hair slicked back. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of sunglasses hooked on the collar. The muscles in his arms clearly stood out, the sleeves of the tee unable to contain them.   

When your eyes shifted to the other man, you felt like you were hit by electricity. 

His eyes were on you, tracking your movements. His brown hair was straight and held back off his face by sunglasses pushed back on his head. The dark scruff on his jaw added to the air of intensity that surrounded him. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and had a black riding glove on his left hand. His shoulders and chest were wide, stretching the fabric of the shirt. 

And he was absolutely _yummy_. 

Giving yourself a mental shake, you walked over, “Hey fellas, what can I get for ya?” You asked as you placed two napkins in front of them. 

When blondie turned his face toward you, you got a clear look at his face. Steve Rogers.

You looked back over at the other man. Black glove covering his left hand, Bucky Barnes.

“Well I see that you recognize us,” Steve said, a small smile playing on his lips. 

You shrugged, “I don’t care who you are.” You placed your hands on the bar and leaned forward, “Everyone’s money is good here.”

He laughed and ordered a beer. You looked at Bucky, “And you?” 

“Whiskey, top shelf.” He replied, deep voice rasping.  

 _‘Well fuck me’_ , you thought to yourself. His voice caused tingles to creep down your spine. If just his voice caused that kind of reaction from you, just imagine what his hands and mouth could do. Oh hell… no, no… don’t think about that right now.      

You walked to the other end of the bar where you kept the good liquor and grabbed the whiskey. Cole put a hand on your arm to stop you, “Is that Captain America and The Winter Soldier?” 

You nodded and then held up your finger, “Don’t draw attention to them.” 

Cole laughed and waved Ashley over. You walked off and got their drinks. You placed their glasses in front of them and told them the price. Steve got his wallet out of back pocket and handed you the money. 

“So, you know our names, what’s yours?” He asked as you handed him back his change.

You smiled at him and told him. “This is my bar.”

He tried to hide his shock, but failed. “You own a biker bar?” 

You laughed and looked around. “Five years now.”  You waved at a regular as him and his wife walked by, “By this time next year, there will be an upstairs portion too.” You pointed at the ceiling, “I bought the lofts that were above here and am expanding.”

“I’m impressed,” he said, tipping the bottle up and taking a swig. 

You looked over at Bucky. He took a drink of his whiskey, swallowing it hard. You watched his throat work with the movement. Jesus…

Ashley clearing the bar caught your attention. It was that time. “Stick around boys.” You told them as you went to help her.  

As Old Time Rock n Roll by Bob Seger started up you, Ashley and two of your other waitresses climbed up on the bar. You didn’t even have to hype up the crowd, they were already rowdy and singing along.

You and the girls sang along as you danced. You looked down and saw Steve smiling and nodding his head to the music. Bucky still was being stoic, but you swear you saw the side of his lips twitch when you turned and walked toward them. 

“ _Still like that old time rock ‘n’ roll. That kind of music just soothes the soul. I reminisce about the days of old, with that old time rock ‘n’ roll!_ ” You sang loudly, winking down at them. You turned your back to them and swiveled your hips to the beat. You could feel the fringe from your cut off shorts tickling your thighs as you moved. The black t-shirt with the bar’s logo you were wearing rode up, showing your midriff. 

You jumped down before the next song started, while the other girls stayed up and invited a few of the customers up with them. You laughed and got a glass, filing it with water. You gulped down half of it before turning your attention back to Bucky and Steve. 

Your panties melted. 

Bucky had a devilish smirk on his face. It actually stole the breath from your lungs. Well shit, this man was dangerous. In more ways than one.

“This is an interesting place,” he said as you approached. 

You grinned at him, “Packed house, six days a week.” You gestured behind you, “A lot of them are regulars, but we get new customers like you two often.” 

You looked over at Steve to see his attention was on Ashley, who was still dancing on the bar. When he saw that you caught him, he blushed and looked away. 

He cleared his throat, “Can I get another beer, please?”

As you were filling another glass, you saw Bucky lean over and say something to him before getting up from his stool. You caught a glimpse of his backside, encased in dark denim as he walked out of the doors. 

You set Steve’s beer in front of him and put your hand up, palm out to stop him when he tried to give your more money. “On the house.” 

He smiled at you, but his attention was soon on Ashley again. You didn’t blame him, she was a captivating individual. 

You wanted to go find Bucky. Partly being nosey and partly because you wanted to talk to him some more. You yelled for Cole to watch the bar as you went the same path Bucky had. 

More people waved and said hello as you passed them. You scanned the busy parking lot for Bucky. Hundreds of motorcycles lined the sidewalk. You turned and walked to the right, that is when you spotted him. 

He was leaned against a big black Harley. You stopped to admire the picture he made. He was looking up at the night sky, taking a drag from the cigarette that was between his lips. The red tip shone brightly before he stuck the butt between his fingers and lowered is hand. You watched his chest fall with his long exhale, the smoke leaving his lips and disappearing into the air. 

It was the most obscene porn you had ever watched. Your body was on fire with arousal. How was this man doing this to you? You have never felt this way, this fast around a man before. Lust, pure lust.

When you came out of your daydream, you realized he was staring at you. You blushed from the top of your head, to the tip of your toes. The look on his face said he knew exactly what you were thinking about. 

You tried your best to hide your reaction as you walked closer to him and pointed at the bike, “Fine piece of machinery you have here.” 

Bucky looked down at the Harley with a nod, “Picked her up earlier this year.” He took another drag of his cigarette, “Custom made, compliments of Tony Stark.” 

You laughed, no doubt about that. 

He pointed next to him with the fingers that were holding the cigarette, “That’s Steve’s.” You looked to where he was pointing to see a royal blue Harley, almost identical to Bucky’s. 

You looked back at him to still see him looking at you, his gaze softening. “What?” You asked him.

He shook his head ruefully, “You floored me when you told me and Steve that you owned this place.” He took one last drag from his cigarette before bending over and snuffing the cherry out on his boot. “Knocked me on my ass, really.” 

You didn’t know how to reply to that. You just leaned against the pillar with a shrug, “I wanted to do it, so I did.” 

Bucky nodded, a grin settling on his face, “I like that.” 

“Ashley and Cole helped me,” you said, crossing your arms under your breasts, “I couldn’t have done it without them.” 

“Steve seems to like your friend,” he said and pointed to the window. You turned and saw that Ash was leaning over the bar and laughing at something that Steve was saying. She was doing her signature flirt move; twirling a piece of her long brown hair around her finger.  

You shook your head with a burst of laughter, “You may want to save your boy,” you said turning back to Bucky. “Ash will eat him alive.” 

He laughed, “Ah, it’ll be good for him.” 

You hitch your thumb behind you, “I should get back in there.”

Bucky nodded before walking up to the sidewalk where you were standing. You turned and started walking back for the door. You felt Bucky’s hand on the small of your back as you maneuvered yourself through the crowd at the door. 

Heat spread through your body from where his hand was touching you. Such an innocent, gentlemanly gesture, yet it made you hot.

When the flow of traffic stopped, you stopped too, causing Bucky’s hard body to come up against your back. His hands went to your shoulders and his chin bumped the top of your head. 

“Sorry,” he leaned down to whisper in your ear. 

_Shivers_. His warm breath ghosting over your ear and deep voice sent pin pricks of desire straight to your core. This man was going to be the death of you.

When the bodies began moving again, you finally made it back to the bar. Ashley smiled at you as you got Bucky another whiskey. 

“I was just telling Steve about our plans for the upstairs,” Her smile lit up the room.

You smiled back at her, “Ash, look at you, smitten kitten.” 

She tsked at you, “You are one to talk.” She looked over her shoulder at Bucky, “Look at the way he keeps looking at you. Jesus, that man looks like he could set some sheets on fire.” 

You smacked her arm playfully before walking around her to put the whiskey in front of Bucky. He winked at you before you walked away. 

As you went to wait on some customers, Bucky was making it hard to concentrate. You could feel every time his eyes would land on you. As you were getting ready to walk out two full buckets of beer, Ashley stopped you.

“They are getting ready to leave,” she said urgently. “What do we do?”

You laughed in a short burst, she must have it bad because normally she would never hesitate to invite a man back home. “We let them leave Ash.” 

Her mouth fell open in shock, “How much have you had to drink tonight?” She followed you as you set the buckets down at a table of frat boys. “Sane and sober women don’t let gorgeous men like those two walk out of their lives.” 

After collecting the boys’ money, you headed back to the bar, “I’m just being real Ashley.” You said over your shoulder. “They live very different lives from me and you.”

“So, I would take ‘em both home,” Cole spoke up. You rolled your eyes, he had no shame. 

“Come on girl, how long has it been since you’ve had sex?” Ashley said as you waked back over to Steve and Bucky. “And you can’t lie. We live together. Plus, the last guy you were with didn’t know what the hell he was doing down in lady town.”

She was right about that, “Ash, go ahead and ask Steve out,” you said with a shrug. 

You collected their glasses and smiled at them, “Ashley said you guys were getting ready to leave?” 

Steve looked over at Bucky, who nodded back at him. “Yea, we are leaving for a mission early tomorrow morning.” 

Bucky grabbed your hand where it was resting on the bar, “But we’ll be back.” He winked at you before raising your hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. 

God, you really hoped so.

* * *

A knock on your apartment door startled you. You finished applying your lipstick and hurried down the hall. 

Without looking through the peephole, you swung the door open. 

Bucky raised his gloved hand in greeting, “Hey, doll.” 

Your brain went offline. You forgot how to function. 

He looked amazing. 

His hair was pushed back off of his face and the scruff on his jaw had a trim since you last saw him two weeks ago. His grey-blue eyes were staring at you, giving you the same once over you were giving him. 

The dark blue button down he had on underneath his black leather jacket was open at the collar, showing a hint of chest hair. His jeans were black, as was his boots. Ugh…

“H-how do you uh… know where I live?” you asked, trying to shake the shock.

A slow smile spread across his lips, “I looked up your bar on Google,” he said. “I called a couple of hours ago, hoping to catch you.” He shifted a little with his shrug, “I got a guy named Cole and he said that you were taking the night off because of a charity event.” His smile turned sheepish, “He then suggested that you needed a date to said event, so yea… here I am.” 

Damnit, Cole… you didn’t know whether to strangle him or kiss him…

Gathering your wits, you motioned for him to come inside, “You really don’t have to do this.”

Bucky turned toward you looked down your body again. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want too.” He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth for a second before smirking at you, “And after seeing you in that dress, I really want too. You look beautiful.” 

You looked down at yourself as you blushed. You had bought the navy dress on a whim when you saw it in a shop window. It had been stuffed in the back of your closet ever since. It fit you perfectly, your curves on display. The lace over the bodice showed a peek of your cleavage and the hemline hit your mid-thigh, showcasing your legs. 

“Um, thank you.” You said, never good with compliments. You looked behind him at the clock on the wall, “Damn, I’m running late.” You hurried past him and waved your hand at the living room, “Just make yourself comfortable, it won’t take me much longer!” 

Stopping in front of your bathroom mirror, you told yourself to breath. You tried to calm your nerves. How is it that you dealt with handsome men on a regular base at the bar without so much of a flicker of arousal, but Bucky Barnes shows up at your door looking the way he does and melted the panties off your body? 

You shook your head as you finished your make-up and hair. Walking back into your bedroom, you put on your nude high heels and grabbed the matching handbag. Giving yourself one last look in the mirror, you blew out a breath and nodded, _‘As good as its going to get.’_

You found Bucky looking at the various pictures on the bookshelf. He glanced over when he heard you enter, but did a double take when you stopped next to him. “Fuck darlin’, I thought you looked good in a t-shirt and shorts,” he said softy. “But you look amazing all dolled up.” 

You smiled at him, blush creeping back in, “You look pretty great yourself Bucky.”

His smile turned into a fell fledged grin, “Come on, let’s get moving.”

* * *

Bucky steered you toward a sleek black Jaguar. You raised your eyebrows in question as he opened the passenger door for you. He chuckled, “On loan for the evening.” He shut the door and rounded the hood at a jog. As he settled himself behind the wheel, he looked over at you, “I didn’t think a Harley fit the occasion.” 

You laughed, “A Harley fits any occasion.” 

He started the powerful engine and put the car in reverse, “My kind’a girl.” He winked at you as he exited the parking lot. 

“Where is Steve?” you asked him as he maneuvered onto the highway. 

Bucky glanced at you with a smirk, “Visitin’ your friend at the bar.” 

You rolled your eyes playfully, “Oh lord, I’m telling you… Steve is in for a surprise with her.” 

He laughed, “Steve can handle her.” He looked over at you, “Where am I going doll face?”

You told him which hotel it was downtown, “They sponsor Howl at the Moon.” You said, shifting in your seat to see him better. “We hold different kinds of donation drives at the bar for their causes a couple of times a year as well.” 

Bucky nodded and reached over the console for the hand that was resting on your thigh. He twined your fingers with his and smiled at you. 

_This man_ … you were in so much trouble. 

* * *

“Bucky, oh my god… please tell me more of that story,” you said as you unlocked the front door and walked into your apartment. 

He laughed as you held the door open for him, “I’m convinced that Barton missed that shot on purpose.” 

You grimaced, “Poor Steve.” 

Bucky turned and looked at you with a shrug, “He’s a big boy and I’m sure that if he asks Ashley nicely, she’ll kiss the boo-boo.” 

Laughing, you leaned against the couch and took off your heels, “You aren’t wrong about that.”

Bucky stared at you as he took off his jacket. You returned his stare as he laid it over the back of the couch. He moved closer to you, taking the black leather glove off his metal hand. He raised it to trace the cool fingertips over your cheek.

Your breath hitched, but not from fear. You could hear the soft whirring sound and the subtle shifting of the metal plates. 

Your eyes closed as his fingers trailed over your lips in soft exploration. You felt the warmth of his body shift closer to you before his hand went to the back of your neck and dragged your lips to meet his. 

Bucky wasn’t a hurried kisser. It was slow and languid. You wrapped your arms around his back as your tongues tangled together. His flesh arm went around your waist and pulled you impossibly closer.

His metal fingers folded into the hair at the nape of your neck and tugged, tipping your head back.

You opened your eyes slowly, feeling high. He was looking down at you with an intensity that made wetness pool between your thighs. His eyes were a shade darker with lust. His chest was heaving against yours. 

“I need to know that you are ok with where this is going,” he said roughly.

You hummed low, “A thousand percent.” You pulled away and stepped back. You walked around his body, sending him a small smile over shoulder as you reached behind you to unzip your dress.

Bucky turned so his eyes could track your movements. He followed you as you walked down the short hallway to your bedroom. Standing in front of the bed, you pulled the dress off your shoulders and let the fabric fall to your waist. Bucky stood not far from you, taking in the skin you bared. 

You wiggled the dress down your hips and let it pool on the floor, leaving you in your matching bra and thong. 

“Fuck,” was all he said before he took the short strides to reach you. He lifted you off your feet and turned to deposit you on the bed. His large body came over you, sinking you into the blankets. His lips met yours in a brief kiss before they traveled. You turned your head to give him access to your neck. He licked and sucked on the tender spot below your ear. Your breath caught in your throat, trapping the moan. 

His flesh hand was grazing over your thigh, catching behind your knee to bring your leg higher around his hips. He fit his erection in the junction of your thighs and pressed his hips forward. You both groaned at the contact. 

Your hands wove their way into his long locks and held on as his lips were ghosting over your collarbone. His tongue came out to lick over the swell of your breasts, along the edge of your bra. You sighed, warmth spreading through your body. 

“I have wanted to do this since the moment I saw you behind that bar,” he rasped out. He reached his metal hand up and pulled the straps down your shoulders. The cool metal fingers trailed down your chest before pulling down the cups, baring your breasts to his eyes. “Mmm,” he hummed before bending his head back down to suck a taut nipple into his mouth. 

Your back arched off the bed with a moan. He swirled his tongue around the tiny bud as he brought his metal hand up to cup your other breasts. The cool vibranium was soon warmed by your skin, his hand kneading the soft flesh. Your hips moved against his, seeking relief from the burn. 

You moved your hands from his hair and reached between your bodies to unbutton his shirt. Half way undone, he leaned up, reaching behind him to pull it over his head. He held himself off you as you looked at his arm. His hair fell in his face while he watched the curiosity cross your face.

Bucky moved until he was sitting against the headboard. He adjusted himself before holding his arms out to you. Quickly sitting up, you discarded the bra and went willingly to straddle his lap. 

“Go ahead doll,” Bucky said softly. He held his metal arm up so you could see it better. 

You lifted your hand and ran your palm down the smooth plates. They shifted under your touch. You moved your hand to the scar that connected the flesh and metal at his shoulder. He flinched when you touched it. You pulled your hand back quickly and looked at his face.

“Does it still hurt you?” You asked, worried that you had caused him pain. 

He shook his head slowly, “Not really,” he said barely above a whisper. “I didn’t flinch because you hurt me doll face. You’re the only woman who has shown any positive interest in my arm. I didn’t want the ugly scar to repulse you.” 

You raised your hand again, lightly tracing your fingers over the jagged flesh. You leaned forward slowly, kissing the scar. 

Bucky’s breath left his lungs in a whoosh. He brought both of his hands ups and tangled all ten fingers in your hair. He brought your mouth to hover inches over his, “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

You laughed softly, “I’ve heard that a few times over the years.” 

He grinned before bringing you in for a kiss. You looped your arms around his neck, melding your bare chest against his. You jutted your hips forward, grinding your clothed core against the fly of his jeans. He groaned against your lips.

You broke away to trail kisses along his cheek. When you reached his neck, you nipped and licked his skin. Moving off his lap, your lips traveled over his wide chest. You licked over a beaded nipple, making him jolt and moan. Your nimble fingers unsnapped and unzipped his jeans. 

“Lift your hips,” you said against his stomach. 

You both worked together to get his jeans down his legs and off. You sent him a questioning look when you saw that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

He shrugged with a smirk, “I like to let him breathe.” 

You laughed before your eyes raked over the naked man in front of you. Lord have mercy, _you were a lucky girl_. 

His hard cock was long and thick, the vein on the underside standing out. You leaned forward and gently kissed the tip. He hissed through his teeth. You darted your tongue out to lick the sensitive head. His hips thrust up on a groan. You licked your lips before opening your mouth to slowly take him in your mouth. His fingers tightened in your hair as he pulled it back off your face. 

You set a rhythm with teasing strokes. Each time, letting him hit the back of your throat. You would swirl your tongue over the head on the upstroke. He was moaning deep and low, his breathing ragged. Hollowing your cheeks on the downstroke, you sucked him between your lips, the rough hair at the base of his cock tickling your nose.

He pulled on your hair, popping your mouth off him. He moved to lay flat on the bed as he pulled you back up his body. He kissed you roughly, “In your mouth is not where I plan on coming,” he said between kisses. 

His hands went to your hips and lifted you. Before you had time to realize his intent, your thighs were on either side of his face. He buried his nose against the wet fabric between your thighs. You gripped the headboard with one hand and the other hand going to his hair. His arms circled your thighs, his metal fingers twisting in the side of your panties. With a sharp tug, he ripped one side then did the same to the other before his tongue delved into your wet cunt. 

“The sweetest whiskey,” he whispered. 

You cried out, your head rocking back on your shoulders. His tongue circled your entrance before licking over your clit in quick flicks. Your hips moved of their own volition, grinding your clit against his tongue harder. He groaned loud, gripping your ass cheeks. The vibrations from his groan reverberated through your core, making you shiver. 

“Bucky… oh fuck…” you moaned. He closed his lips over the tiny bundle of nerves and sucked it gently. “ _Jesus_ ,” you cried. 

He pulled on your hips harder, making you fuck his face. Pleasure overtook your body and soon you were moving your hips on your own. Bucky kept growling and groaning against your cunt, his tongue meeting the thrust of your hips. 

“Fuck… fuck… fuck… oh god, I’m gonna come.” You moaned. Your release broke through you like a tidal wave. It washed through your veins like wildfire. Bucky licked your cunt lazily, working you through your high. 

When it faded, you fell to the bed beside him. The bed shifted beside you, Bucky moving his weight on top of you. You heard a wrapper being torn open before you opened your eyes. He rolled the condom down his length. You spread your thighs open around his hips. Bucky looked into your eyes as he aligned himself with your entrance and thrust in with a smooth glide. 

Your moan melded with his groan. He propped himself on his arms above you, pumping his hips in rapid strokes. Your legs went around the backs of his thighs and your hands clutched at his ass. You dug your nails in his skin as his hips snapped into yours. His breathing was heavy, low growls leaving his lips. 

You were a moaning mess underneath him. You moved your hips to meet his thrusts, taking him deep. 

“Doll, you feel so good,” he rasped out. “I can’t… ah, fucking hell… I’m not going to last.” 

“Bucky please come, I’m with you.” You managed to say. 

He pounded into you, skin slapping against skin. You cried out louder, one hand leaving his ass to grip the blanket beneath you. Raising your knees higher, Bucky sank in deeper with his next thrust.

“Fuck… shit…” he groaned. A couple of hard thrusts later, Bucky came with a shout. When he pushed in roughly, lost in pleasure, it hurdled you into another orgasm. You screamed and buried your face in his shoulder. 

Bucky stilled his movements, your contracting walls milking his throbbing cock. His arms gave out, crushing you with his weight. You wrapped your arms around his back and clutched him tight. 

Sweat was making you stick together, but you didn’t care. This moment was too perfect to ruin. You felt him place soft kisses against your neck, “I promise I’ll move inna minute.” 

“Shhh,” you said, stroking his back. 

You stayed that way for a while longer before he levered himself off you. He groaned as he gipped the condom and pulled out. You moved to your side to watch him as he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. You listened to him take care of business before he turned off the light and walked back into the bedroom. He stopped beside the bed and looked down at you with a smile.    

“Please stay the night?” you asked softly. 

He plopped back down on the bed and pulled you into his arms. “I was hoping you would ask.” 

* * *

You woke up to soft kisses on your face. You opened your eyes to see Bucky smiling at you. 

You groaned and pulled the blanket up over your face. 

He chuckled, “Not a morning person I see.” 

He dived under the blanket and found your lips in the darkness. You grumpily kissed him back, not being able to resist. 

“Someone didn’t let me get any sleep,” you mumbled against his mouth. 

“He’s a scoundrel,” Bucky said before the blanket was pulled off your head. “Come on, Ashley must be cooking breakfast. I smell bacon.”      

You woke up at that, “Ashley doesn’t cook.” 

You both got up. He put his shirt and jeans back on as you threw on a tank and shorts. 

Walking down the hallway, you heard Ashley laughing. When you walked around the corner, Steve was standing at the stove, frying bacon in his boxers and Ash was sitting on the counter, eating the bacon wearing his t-shirt. 

Bucky bumped into your back as he rounded the corner. 

Steve looked sheepish, but pointed to the stack of pancakes next to the stove, “Breakfast?” 

You and Bucky both laughed as you grabbed plates. 

That bar really did keep your life interesting sometimes.


End file.
